


High for This

by i17



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i17/pseuds/i17
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 18





	High for This

女孩的嘴唇擦过脚踝时金智秀开始认真地思考她现在到底在做什么。

虽然事实上是她先给台上跳舞的金发女孩儿点了一杯Cosmopolitan，还跟酒保一再打招呼要低度数招来酒保奇怪的打量，只因为她觉得那个女孩应该喝些牛奶或者可乐汽水什么的，不应该喝这些东西，可确实那杯浓果汁样的液体和她不知道来自哪里的相衬。

就像她在这里如鱼得水，又那么的格格不入。

女孩子走过来，“听他说是你给我点的，”她拎起杯子里的樱桃笑嘻嘻地咬掉半边，声音清甜，尾音带着点热带水果一样的高糖度粘滞感，“谢谢你哦漂亮姐姐。”

金智秀觉得自己可能刚刚那杯喝得有点猛了，头脑格外地昏沉，她看着女孩子意犹未尽地舔了舔下唇上的樱桃汁，鬼使神差地来了句，“你不该在这里。“

在女孩子有点诧异的当上她又加了一句，“你很漂亮。”

女孩子噗嗤一声笑出声来，“那我应该在哪里呢，姐姐？”

然后她们就在这里了。

金智秀单身公寓的单人床上。

金融街上刚摆脱菜鸟新人称号的money skirt给自己的禁令之一就是绝不带人回家。

所以今天到底是怎么到这一步的？

“嘶……！”

金智秀被右膝盖上尖锐的痛感拉回神，恼火地抬头想质问对方时就对上了那张人畜无害的脸上还摆出无辜样子的大眼睛。

“姐姐你怎么可以在这个时候走神啊。”

女孩的撒娇让金智秀顿时不知道该说什么，女孩看着她的眼睛慢慢直起身子，取下腕上的头绳叼在嘴里，一下一下顺着自己的头发。金智秀能清晰地看到暖色灯光在腹肌留下的阴影的变化，以及随着女孩子漫不经心的动作下手臂上起伏的肌肉线条。这是她第一次这么近距离地观察年轻女孩子的躯体，也不知道这副光景常不常见，只是好像突然明白了活色生香这个词是怎么萌生出来的。

女孩子注意到她的视线，笑得更甜了，她迅速绑好自己的头发，凑过来亲了一下金智秀的眼睛，鼻尖一路蹭着她，弓起脊背从脚踝重新开始了这个有点唐突的混乱的夜晚。

金智秀醒来时已经是第二天中午，她感觉好像从毕业后就没有休息得这么彻底了，心情格外的平静。

难得一早就有个好心情。

直到她感觉到紧紧贴在光裸后背上陌生温热的肌理触感。

直到她感觉到腰上好像压着一个人的胳膊。

直到她感觉到耳朵后面有轻轻浅浅规律的呼吸声。

她终于想起昨晚来。

以及昨晚上自己最后紧紧抱着对方失控地咬上对方肩膀的事情。

金智秀活了二十多年第一次觉得起床面对新的一天这种日常对她那么有挑战性。

这时候腰上的胳膊动了动，搂住她把她往了那个陌生温暖的怀抱里带了带：“姐姐你快掉下去了。”

黏腻的尾音，晨起的沙哑也掩盖不住原本清甜的声线。

尽管不是很想承认，但是金智秀对这个声音不能更熟悉了，她一下子就想起来了昨天晚上在台上跳舞的那个女孩子笑着吃樱桃的样子。

金智秀很想拉开窗户从三十二楼跳下去。

手机铃声响了起来。

是神在救我！

她一把抓过床头上的手机接了起来，“你好。”

对面却诡异的没了声音，金智秀耐着性子又问了一句，“你好？请问你是哪位？”

那边顿时一片混乱，一阵嘈杂后一个温柔的女声客气地说着，“呃……你好，我是Lisa，也就是这个手机主人的朋友朴彩英，能不能麻烦你让Lisa接下电话？”

我的老天爷啊……

“是我的吧。”Lisa揉着眼睛手里拿过手机，“喂我是Lisa。”

“Lalisa Manoban！！你死哪儿去了？！今天彩排啊你人呐？？”

刚刚那个温柔的女声突然暴起，金智秀在电话外都听得清清楚楚，女孩，准确地说是Lisa将手机拉远，“朴彩英你好吵啊，不是三点钟才开始吗。”“三点钟正式彩排中午十二点钟之前集合化妆我昨天跟你说了多少遍！你看看现在几点了！”“OKOK，我这就来了。”

金智秀把自己闷在被子里装鸵鸟时把这段信息量巨大的对话听得清清楚楚，又听见女孩挂掉电话，开始窸窸窣窣地穿衣服，听见她光脚踏在地板上轻巧地走过来，看见她把自己闷在被子里笑出了声，“姐姐你不热吗？借用一下你的洗手间哦。”然后好像在捡什么东西，之后就又轻巧地走远了。

金智秀这才把自己从被子里解放出来，看了下被女孩刚刚捡起来放在一边的她昨天的那套套装，扣子没掉拉链没坏，甚至都没什么暧昧的褶皱，金智秀想起来昨晚对方动作确实很轻柔。

而自己那一口咬得可不轻……

金智秀感觉整个人都要烧起来了，飞快地爬起来换上衣服把昨天那套衣服统统丢进洗衣机后转身就看见洗手间的门开了，女孩在背心外面套上一件衬衫戴上眼镜后完全就是一副在读大学生的样子，她光着脚站在地板上，依旧对她笑得像颗调酒里的樱桃，然而说出的话让金智秀恨不得把她立刻赶出门去。

“姐姐你家有创可贴么？”她大大方方地指着锁骨靠近脖子位置上几乎充血的牙印又大大方方地问，“挡不住。”

金智秀看着她对着镜子贴好创可贴，对她笑着，“那姐姐再见了哦。”

女孩子走到玄关处蹬上鞋子走出门去，防盗门上锁的声音让金智秀惊了一下，她这时才感觉脑子里嗡嗡响，而且不知道是从哪里来的空虚感让她有点反胃，似乎是宿醉的结果姗姗来迟了，她走到洗手间洗漱完毕准备回房间再去躺躺，又想起好像还得换个床单被套什么的，顿时觉得有点烦躁，便歪头倒进了沙发里。

床上肯定都是那女孩子身上果味香水的味道。

而且还是那种热带特产的高糖度水果。

一个成年人怎么能跟果味棒棒糖一样冒着果糖味儿呢。

胡思乱想到头越来越重的时候，门被敲响了。

金智秀很疑惑，谁会在周末找到她这里来？她又没点外卖。

看了眼猫眼，门外站着那个女孩子，她以为女孩子落了什么东西便打开了门，女孩子气喘吁吁的样子像是一路跑回来的。

“姐姐，你知道从你家到X大怎么走最快么？”


End file.
